1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rocking switch actuator and, more particularly, to a rocking switch actuator for a membrane contact switch in which actuation is by depression of a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,611 to Harris, there is shown a pivoting switch actuator using a buckling compression spring to move the actuator in response to depression of a key whereby the actuator causes closing and opening of a switch through changing the capacitance between contacts with which the actuator cooperates. The actuator of the aforesaid Harris patent pivots about a single pivot point when a key is depressed.
The present invention is an improvement of the aforesaid Harris patent in that the cost of the present invention is substantially less, approximately half, than the apparatus of the aforesaid Harris patent. The actuator of the present invention is designed so that it produces a force at least double the membrane force to close a contact switch of a membrane contact switch assembly with which the actuator cooperates. The present invention accomplishes this through transmitting substantially all of the force applied to the key to activate the contact switch of the membrane contact switch assembly.